Safar Yaari Ka
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: EVERY JORI OF BESTIES HAVE SOME SIMILARITIES ... age.. rank status.. nothing comes in between the "sachhey pakkey dost"and their yaari continues ...distances circumstances doesnt matter... PLEASE READ the author note in the end


HEY Friends me back with the os

Thanks to all of u During my last story...thanks alot

and a tight hug to krittika for updating the last chapter...

so..

 **HERE WE GO**

Its almost a mid night of December with the temperature of 12 degree Celsius when the whole city is sleeping peacefully. There is a building containing 4 floors. On the third floor a person is standing near the closed glass window of a lush green lawn silently concentrating on the rain droplets falling on leaves.

Another person who came back from the top floor of the same building saw him and stopped. He thought to start a conversation with him.. But then he remember his reserved nature that he is that type of person who doesnt mix with every one so easily.

so he thought some thing and silently left the place.

A person standing near the window rubbed his palms with each other.. When rain started he saw it and felt someone shivering standing alone in between the heavy rain.

He was staring at the figure when felt a hand Over his shoulder at the same time image diminishes. He turned and found his senior standing there with two coffee mugs.

Sir...

He forwarded the mug : Coffee...

Sir ...a..ap kiun...

Arey ..ab me itni sardi mein akela coffee pita hua acha nahi lagun ga... Is liye bana li...

He took the cup with: thank u sir...

And both started sipping silently.

Finally the senior one started : Vineet ki tension ho rahi hai...?

Hmm...na..nahi Sir... Aisi koi baat nahi ..ap aise kiun

Rajat tumhara cehra bata raha hey tum pareshan ho..

Rajat look down then nodded

Kia baat hai? Abhijeet asked softly

sir ...us ka is tarha akele jana..itni sardi hai... wo us ki tabiyet pehle hi kharab thi...

Kiun kia hua.. vineet ne to kuch nahi bataya...

sir.. muje bhi nahi pata tha... aaj subha us ko uthne mein dair hui to me ne socha utha dun tab pata chala... flu or bukhar.. le ke baitha hai...

Hmm..

Rajat cntinued in his flow

kal raat ko bhi cheekh mari per kaha allergy hai, subha pata chala nahi mr allergy ne apne dosto ko bhi bula liya

abhijeet tried to hide his smile but rajat noticed it

sir aap hans kiun rahay hain...

kuch nahi bas soch raha tha ke bechara vineet...usey to subha subha morning treat milgai ho gi achi wali

Nahi sir wo mein..kia sir..

acha acha kuch nahi keh raha...

waise aap sahi soch rahey hain sir.. treat mili thi thori si...

Sach mein thori?

nahi ..matlab.. thori se thori zada

Rajat tum na...

Abhijeet shook his head and then checked his phone once again rajat noticed its third time he is checking his phone

kia hua sir aap bar bar phone check kar rahey hain...kia hua..

nahi wo daya...me ne socha shayad us ki koi call...koi sms...

Per kal aap ne hi to bataya ke wo itna easily contact nahi rakh paein ge...

Haan per wo..

Abhijeet is looking tensed

Rajat looked at abhijeet (pov) dosti... chahey kisi bhi umar mein pohanch jaye...per wohi same tension ...sab... senior jonior... strong weak experience inexperience se koi fark nahi...

Abhijeet noticed his stare so said :kia hua..

kuch nahi sir bas soch raha tha ke sarey dost shayad aik jese hotey hain...aap ka ost khush to aap bhi khuh dost dukhi to aap bhi... ost pareshani mein to aap bhi pareshan

Abhijeet raised his brow in question

ab dekhiye na..me ye baat bohat achey se janta hun k vineet is not a child or wo aisi choti baton ko handle kar sakta hai achey se...or aap... ao bhi jantey hain bohat achi tarha se ke.. daya sir aik experience or intelligent officer hain unhe in khatron ko face karna bohat achey se ata hai.. per phir bhi hum dono hi pareshan hain...

Abhijeet smiled softly then asked while sitting on table : wese rajat...ye vineet paying guest ..matlab sab kese...

Rajat started: aap or daya sir us din headquarters gaye huey they...or Sir kisi minister se milne... jab me sab kaam aik akhri baar dekh ke ghar ke liye nikla to...

 **Rajat about to sit in his car when he saw vineet on his bike thinking something. He came out and move to him.**

 **Vineet..**

 **yes sir...**

 **ghar nahi jana...?**

 **ghar... (feeling rajat's gaze on him) g sir bas ja hi raha tha...**

 **vineet kia baat hai... koi pareshani...**

 **vineet shook his head, when his cell phone rang. Rajat noticed the sweat drops on his forehead after seeing the screen.**

 **vineet recieves the call helo...**

 **...**

 **g g muje pata hai.**

 **. ...**

 **per aap muje kuch or time de dije..**

 **...**

 **dekhiye abhi kuch nahi hua hai... 1 hafta or bas..**

 **...**

 **aap .ap meri baat to..**

 **but the call disconnected.**

 **Vineet sighed looking confused still staring at phone.**

 **rajat asked : kia hua ...?**

 **kuch nah... (Rajat gave a look to him) he said: mere land lord ne apartment khali karne ko keh diya hai muje..**

 **Rajat protested with :aise kaise bina notice period..**

 **actually...notice to aik mahiney pehle hi de diya tha.. pe cases mein aise busy raha ke is tarf dehan nahi gaya...ab do din mein apartment chorne ka kaha hai...**

 **rajat thought for a second then said: gari mein baitho...**

 **g ?**

 **me ne kaha gari mein baitho...tumhe aik ghar dikhana hai...**

 **per sir me...**

 **its an order vineet...**

 **yes sir..**

 **they passed their whole journey in silence. Rajat applied the breaks, vineet shockingly looked around.**

 **sir ye to aap...**

 **Haan yea mera hi gher hey**

 **fir?**

 **Kyun tumhe kiraye mey alag se flat hi cahiye share nahi chalega?**

 **per sir me kese...**

 **kia matlab kese,,,?**

 **Acha aao tum ander to chalo...**

 **They entered inside . vineet looked around and said:**

 **sir... gher to bara saaf rakha hai aap ne..**

 **Rajat smiled : arey... ganda karney ka time hi nahi milta...acha tum baitho...me abhi aya..**

 **Rajat forwarded the glass of orange juice : ye lo...**

 **sir... is ki kia zarurat..**

 **Rajat gave a look, Vineet grabbed the the glass.**

 **Rajat said while sitting : to kia socha phir...?**

 **kis barey mein sir?**

 **arey.. gher ke barey mein.. kab la rahey ho apna saman...**

 **per sir me yahan.. matlab..(Vineet was looking confused)**

 **Rajat relaxly leaned back on sofa :dekho... me explain karta hun..me akela rehta hun yahan... 2 saal huey baba guzar gaye... ab kisi ko bhi utha ke ghar mein rakh nahi sakta ...to tum hi sahi...s** **ath kaam karte hain.. aik dusre ko itna to jante hi hain ke aik gher mein reh sakein...or phir jab bhi tumhe apni marzi ka koi flat ya gher mil jaye to.. tum decision le sakte ho..**

 **vineet looked confused sir to rent ...**

 **Rajat smiled "jitna tum dena caho..bas"**

 **to sir me phir kal hi... arey pura ghar nahi dekho ge.. apna room ... nahi sir kal hi theek hai..**

 **rajat smiled.**

 **Per sir ek baat kya wo aapke gher mey to maid nahi hey, mujhe khana banana nahi ata**

 **Rajat burst in laughter**

 **vineet looked down in embarrassment. to muje kon sa ata hai... sir to aap matlab... arey me cooking book se dekh dekh ke banata hun...**

 **Per mujhe to utna bhi nahi..kaunsa kalonji hey kaunsa cumin wo bhi nahi pata fiqar mat kro, mil jayega tumhe waqt pey khane layek kuch**

 **Vineet laughs lightly then stood up with : thank u sir... ab chalta hun.. saman bhi pack karna hai... rajat nodded and vineet moved out**

rajat smiled remembering their first informal meeting

then said: kahan to us din itna ghabra raha tha...or ab...

 **Rajat who was making dinner heard the door bell he move.**

 **The person outside continuously pressing the bell which is the evidence of his level of calmness rightnow.**

 **Rajat shook his head and opened the door.**

 **The person barged in : aik to ye garmi... ooper se us isan ke sath case handle karna.. pata nahi kab jaye ga...**

 **Rajat supressed his laughter because he know the actuall reason of this.**

 **the person who was in happier mood saw rajat making wired faces in order to supress his smile.**

 **han ... han... hansiye... aap bhi hasiye...**

 **me kahan...**

 **huh...**

 **aik to pura din gadhon ki tarha kaam karwata hai...phir zara si ghalti per aise dantta hai.. jese me koi mujrim hun...**

 **Now rajat laughed loudly: ha ha ha ha...gadhaa..**

 **this was enough to raise the anger bar.**

 **he stood up : huh... yahan to kisi e baat hi nahi karni chahiye...**

 **and move to his room with fast steps.**

 **Rajat called from behind : arey vineet suno to...**

 **But the door was already closed .**

 **Rajat murmured : ab meri shamat aye gI ...**

 **just then he heard a shout: sir...**

 **Rajat shook his head : ho gaya...**

 **Rajat move to his room he entered inside and found the whole room in its previous tidy look**

 **And wineet searching something in his wardrobe.**

 **Rajat called : vineet...**

 **Vineet turned :aap ..aap ne kiya na ye... ab me kahan dhudhun...**

 **kia?**

 **vineet irritatedly sat on bed meri contact dairy...**

 **Rajat sighed : wo kiun chahiye aab..?**

 **vineet replied: dost ko phone kar ke kehna hai... kal apne college ke football match ke liye jo tickets liye they..mera kisi or ko de de...or table resevation bhi cancel karwa de hotel ki**

 **Rajat nodded: hmm..kiun kal nahi jana?**

 **nahi... aaj hi adesh mila hai ke kal muje Pune jana hai... kisi police inspector se milne.. aik purane case ki investigation ke liye...**

 **rajat sat beside him : m chala jaun?**

 **nahii... koi zarurat nahi hai aap ko pune jane ki...**

 **arey me wahan nahi... match ki baat kar raha hun...**

 **Sir aap.. (Vineet stamped his feet) kiun aap wahan kiun jayen ge?wo mera college hai...**

 **arey... to ticket pe naam thori na likha hai...**

 **aap muje contact book dhundh ke de rahey hain ya nahi...**

 **yahin kahin dekho... rakhi ho gi tum ne... muje nahi mil rahi... aap ne mera room kharab kiya.. ab aap hi dhundh k dije...**

 **Kharab nahi kiya arrange kiya**

 **haan tabhi muje koi cheez nahi mil rahi... or wese bhi... m her cheez samne na rakhun to kuch milta hi nahi**

 **to ab kon sa mil raha hai...(Rajat murmered)**

 **app ne kuch kaha...?**

 **nahi...**

 **Rajat stood up and went to the side table then came back.**

 **ye lo**

 **he forwarded the contact dairy .**

 **ye ye.. kahan rakhi thi...?**

 **wahin jahan ab se thori dair pehle tum ne apna cell phone rakha tha...**

 **Acha acha theek hai.. sunane ki zarurat nahi..**

 **He was about to call but turned ;aap sach mein match dekhne jayen ge**

 **Rajat said : nahi...muje football nahi pasand.. me to bas tumhe chira raha tha...**

 **vineet snatched the dairy : uff... sab aise hi hain..koi aik bhi kaam ka nahi...**

 **Rajat smiled : aise dekha us ne muje.. jese me ne koi jurm kar diya ho...**

Rajat noticed abhijeet smiling continuously,

he asked :sir me ne freddy se suna hai pehle daya sir aap se darte they?sach?"

Haan ... or ab muje drata hai..

Rajat nodded: han...wo to dikhta hai...

abhijeet gave him a look, he crrcted : nahi wo mn keh raha tha daya sir aap se kiun darte they?

Abhijeet smiled lightly remembring that day when he listened the reason of Daya's fear.

 **Abhijeet returned back after sending the culprit to the jail. He was also feeling tired as it was a tough high profile case. He was about to enter in main hall when.**

 **nahi nahi me nahi karun ga baat...Freddy said to Sudhakar.**

 **Sudhakar tried to convince him: dekho freddy... please..**

 **nahi me nahi...**

 **Freddy turned to Asha: Asha tum bat kar lo na sir se please..**

 **arey me kese... me to abhi nayi nayi aii hun...**

 **daya witnessing this silently and working on his computer Three turned to him: daya sir/daya...**

 **daya looked up shockingly: me...**

 **han tum... tum baat karo ge abhijeet sir se... ke hum Acp sir ki birthday ka plan kar rahey hain...humari help karein...**

 **Nahi... me...(daya stood up in tension) me nahi karun ga baat... muje wese hi dar lagta hai un se...**

 **arey rehne do... tumhe to wo kuh zada kehte bhi nahi...**

 **han,,,.. kehte nahi... per jab apni lal lal ankhein dikha k ghurte hain na.. khamoshi se.. muje un ki ankho se dar lagta hai.. nahi bhaii muje maaf karo tum log**

 **Abhijeet controlled his laughter and entered inside and coughed**

Rajat laughed out

abhijeet gave a questioning look, rajat shook his head with :

jab vineet naya naya aya tha na, freddy ne usey daraya tha keaap bahut gusse wale hain..pata nahi kab kia kar baithein..bechara ghabra gaya tha..aab tak wo dar kahin na kahin hai us mein...

Abhijeet made a face: han usey to chance milna chahiye na...meri burai karne ka...har waqt bhabhi jee se shikayet jo karta hun us ki...

sir aap sach mein...?

arey nahi.. wo to ba aise hi us ki tang khichne ke liye...

Rajat smiled.

Abhijeet said : wese.. phir to tumhe bahut kaam karna parta ho ga na...thak nahi jatey...?

Rajat smiled: nahi sir... muje acha lagta hai...(then asked) sir daya sir to bahut particular

haan apna to apna mere hissey ka bhi kr deta hai.., bas muje hi keerey nikalne ki adat hai us ke kamon mein...

Rajat smiled, Abhijeet continued :gher ki maintence, grocery lana sabzi etc, kapre kab kon si laundry jayen ge kab ayen ge.. Bas roz ka khana pakane mein allergy..sahab barey cheff hain kahan dal chawl pakayen ge

Rajat grinned, per wo to kafi achey cook...

haan wohi to per only for special ocassion ya to mere bimar parne per... warna unhein pheeka roz wala khana banana nahi pasand..un k talent ki tohin ho gi na

wese vineet bhi kaam kar leta hai lekin sirf do reasons se 1 jab WO mujh se narax ho Dusra jab me injured hun

 **vivek stopped the car in front of rajat's house. Suddenly rajat wipe the sweat from his face.**

 **Vivek asked : kia hua sir...aap ki tabiyet phir se kharab...**

 **Rajat signald to some thing vivek looked in the direction and said : o... ab kia karein ge aap...**

 **me to kuch bhi karun ga... us se pehle.. tum niklo jaldi yahan se..**

 **Rajat opened the door and tried to got down but ahhh came out from his moth because his fractured hand came in touch with the car's door.**

 **Vivek hurried came to him**

 **sir...**

 **Rajat closed the door : me ..theek hun...**

 **are u sure?**

 **han han... tum niklo...**

 **vivek sat inside the car and drove off. Rajat move forward.**

 **he rang the bell and murmur : ye kiun a gaya itni jaldi...me thora normal ho jata tab ata...**

 **And pressed his forehead which was also having a white bandage**

 **Vineet opened the door and scanned rajat properly**

 **aap call nahi kar sakte they... me aa jata..akele aney ki kia zarurat thi..**

 **He softly grabbed the free hand of rajat and led him in**

 **Rajat said : arey yaar... chota sa hi accident tha.. aik encounter ke beech chot lag gai,..kia itni si baat ke liye...**

 **Itni si baat?had hai...or kisi ne kaha bhi nahi aap ko ke akele mat jao?acp sir abhijeet sir freddy sir sab they na?ajeeb hai...**

 **Arey... ye apni rajdhani express ko thora break lagao to me kuch bolun...**

 **boliye...**

 **vivek chor ke gaya muje yahan...**

 **o...acha aha... to pehle batana Chahiye tha na...**

 **Mauka dete to..**

 **haan sAmjh gaya..baithiye ab ...**

 **making him sit vineet kneeled down.**

 **arey vineet me kAr lun ga..aik haath to theek..**

 **Vineet sighed aap lefty nahi hain...**

 **He took off his shoes and put them aside then said while standing up:**

 **app fresh ho jaiye.. me dinner...**

 **Rajat who was sitting with closed eyes said: tum... tm kiun banao ge...bahir se kuch order.**

 **itna to seekh hi gaya hun aap se...chaliye uthiye ab...Aap ayiye me ap ke towel or casuals rakh deta hun washroom mein...**

 **arey me khud le lun ga tum...**

 **han ..han pata hai ..aiye jaldi.. wese bhi muje bohat bhook lagi hai,,...**

 **rajat sighed and stood up. and move to his room**

 **he was waiting for dinner and vineet came with a dish and sat in front of him**

 **He sat silently after placing it on table**

 **Rajat looked at him : kia hua...**

 **wo ... bohat dino baad kuch banaya na... to pata nahi kesa bana ho ga...**

 **Rajat smiled acha hi ho ga dil se jo banaya**

 **He was about to took the dish when vineet stopped him: rukiye sir me kar deta hun...**

 **he took out ome rice in plate and then mixed them with daal and placed infront of rajat**

 **Rajat smiled :thank u...**

 **and took the bite. he looked at Vineet who was looking at him . But he kept quiet.**

 **vineet said : sorry sir...**

 **sorry... wo kis liye..?**

 **acha nahi bana muje pata hai...aap sahi keh rahey they bahir se kuch order kar dete to acha tha...**

 **arey arey.. zara breaks apply karo...or muje sakoon se khaney do... itne achey daal chawl bohat dino baad khaye hain...**

 **sir... har waqt mazaq acha nahi hota...**

 **arey mazaq nahi.. sach keh raha hun...tum khud taste kar ke dekho...**

 **Vineet nodded nervously and took some rice in his plate too then took the bite.**

 **Vineet smiled widely : ye me ne banaya hai... sach mein...?**

 **Rajat laughed aloud which caused a jerk in his hand.**

 **ahh...**

 **Vineet dropped the spoon in plate and came to him.**

 **sambhal ke...**

 **Arey kuch nahi hua bas jhaka a gaya thora..**

 **han to kis ne kaha tha mera mazaq uraney ko...**

 **and sat back on the chair.**

 **Rajat smiled seeing his irritation added: wese ab seekh hi gaye ho to... is ka matlab.. meri duty khatam...**

 **sochiye ga bhi mat... jab tak ye plaster nahi utar jata... tab tak me services dun ga..us ke baad nahi**

 **is ka matlab hai.. kal aik or...ac...(feeling a glare on him he changed his track)case solve karna ho ga...**

Abhijeet gave a grin.. Chalo bemar parrney ka kuch faida to hai...

Rajat smiled and about to reply when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen rajat's face brightened but he looked at abhijeet

abhijeet smiled : arey le lo call

Rajat with a smile answered the call "hell.."

he cant complete as a loud sneeze answered him, even abhijeet heard it

vineet ...r u ok?

Vineet declared quiet loudly : mujhe zukham hua hai.., yahan tower problem hai... uncha boliye...

Rajat looked at abhijeet who was looking at his coffee cup smilling

acha dawa li...?

nahi mili na...

uff utne se bag mein dawa nahi mil rahi...

haan nahi mil rahi to kia karun...aap bataiye ab kahan hai zukham ki dawa.. kaise leni hai...or wo adrak laung chai ki recipe..or..sar dard hai to us ka kuch or...

that was enough abhijeet burst out, rajat looked down embarssed. vineet got who is laughing and immediately cut the call.

abhijeet controllde his laughter with :rajat tum..bap re..

Rajat smiled softly kia sir aap... becharey ne phone hi kat diyajao jao corridor mein ja ke baat kr lo..uff...

Shaking his head lightly rajat moved out with thnk u sir

abhijeet was still smilling when his phone rang

he recived the call with : han... wahan sab theek..

han boss all set..tum theek ho..gala..

Arey hans hans k gala sookh gaya ...

umm..aisa joke kis ne mara?

wo vineet..acha tu bari fursat se baat kar raha hai..

han... relaxe hun aj thora... bolo tum

he cntinued,

there rajat also was busy in listening the gayan for his undone mistake.

 **Every Joriof besties contain some thing common..those meaningless rants..those demands those rights..**

 **end of OS**

 **please r and r**

 **And ya... one more thing.. i have a RAJVI plot a long and a serious one...**

 **so would u people like to read? agar haan... to kindly review mein bata dije ga...becoz agar aap sab ne ok kiya to me next week se rajvi start kar rahi hun.. agar nahi to phir kuch or sochna parey ga..**

 **Rajvi ke liye jo log no karein.. wo phir koi plot bataein.. abhijeet ya duo centric**

 **acha.. bahut bol liya..**

 **now GOOD NIGHT**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
